A Confession
by Homesmut101
Summary: Karkat pondered over his quadrants for a long time and eventually came to the conclusion that he might have red feelings for Dave, but how is he to confess?


Dave stood up from the couch he'd been sitting on, straightening out his hood and closing the laptop in front of him. He was getting restless, sitting still for too long was making him antsy and he'd already bugged Rose and Kanaya today. Of course, he could always bug Terezi but... nah, probably not the best idea. Karkat, maybe? He hadn't seen the troll all day, and while he wouldn't be /opposed/ to bugging him, lately he'd begun to feel a little... awkward around him, to say the least. Well, maybe awkward wasn't the right word for it, but Dave would rather spend a day in a recuperacoon than think about his actual feelings towards Karkat. He cleared his throat, put on his game face, and started to walk down a hallway to find Karkat.

Karkat was sitting in his room feeling a bit more relaxed than usual. He had pretty much been in there all day. He didn't really want to be around anyone, especially Dave. He just couldn't figure his quadrant out with him. He had been trying to figure it out all day. Of course, he distracted himself more than once. But after thinking about it he even came to think about the red quadrant. Maybe he had red feelings toward him? No, it was all too much for him to process but it would explain the way he had been acting around him recently. How would he confess? A whole other thing to pushed all the thoughts out of his mind. As he stood up stretching to leave his room and get some air.

Dave kept walking down the hallway, turning a corner to where Karkat's room was, when he saw the troll walking out of his room. He instantly slowed his stroll a little, letting his shoulders fall and slipping his hands into his pockets. He had to stay cool. Karkat thought he was cool (he hoped) and he hoped to keep it that way.

Karkat looked towards Dave hearing his slow paced, nonchalant and cool kid steps. He let out a heavy sigh and smiled. "Hello, Dave." He tensed up a bit, not sure if he confess to him or not, maybe later. He decided to talk to him and make a decision.

"Hey, Kitkat." he smiled back, before mentally slapping himself for doing so. Striders weren't supposed to smile. They were supposed to be stoic, only smirking when the situation lended itself. Not /smiling/ like some schoolgirl with a crush. Although, Dave thought. He couldn't really blame himself for acting like that, not when Karkat was standing in front of him, looking so... well, cute. He searched his mind for some kind of clapback, something to make him seem less soft and more like he was laughing at his own joke. "Finally decide to get up on the right side of the bed for once?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

Did Dave just smile at him? That was pretty rare for him. Maybe he felt red towards him as well. He blushed at the smile and the name of "KitKat" normally he would have yelled an insult back or growled but I guess he was just so tired from all the thinking about quadrants today. His cool kid look made Karkat want to steal his shades and not be aggressive towards him. How can he let his guard down with such a stoic prick? Why couldn't he just figure his quadrants out? He smiled back and instantly regretted it. He must think he is so cool leaning against that wall and smooth. Unbelievable, but he was just so... handsome? Jegus... "Yeah, I guess so." Why didn't he fight back? "I have just been thinking a lot today."

"You're always thinking a lot. Maybe that's why your head is so hot all the time." He shifted a little. "It's like a think factory up in there, and there's nowhere for all the smoke to go from all the gears turning. I'm surprised I can't see smoke coming out of your ears, dude." Once he realized he was rambling again, he clamped his mouth shut. Striders didn't ramble- especially not to their crushes. Well, Striders weren't /supposed/ to ramble, at least, although Dave had a lot of trouble with that sometimes. Especially when he was talking to someone, he was even mildly interested in.

"A think factory?" He almost went a whole rant right then and there. "Strider, what in the absolute fuck are you talking about?" But he held back, Dave had a tendency to ramble around him. He never really saw him do it around anyone else though. Yet another factor supporting the red quadrant theory. He was sorta cute when he rambled, however. I suppose that's what had helped hold himself back from a full-on rant. He always had trouble controlling them but not so much around him. There was just something about him… Karkat shifted his weight and started to study Strider for not only a distraction but wanting a reaction from as well.

"It's a concept. You wouldn't understand." Nice, he thought. a smooth segway out of the inner workings of his mind. Although he was curious as to why Karkat was staring at him like that."Why are you looking at me like that? Can't get enough of the Strider?" He smirked- ironically of course. He'd never say something like that and actually mean it, it was one of the most cringeworthy statements that he'd ever made. He wondered if Karkat would pick up on the irony. Probably not. From what he could get at, trolls didn't understand the godlike complexes of irony or satirical humor.

Jegus, the cool kid was on a roll today picking up on his red feelings. But his stupid comment wasn't exactly the reaction he wanted. "The Strider is mediocre at best Dave." He was proud of himself for that one. He had been trying to understand Dave's take on "irony" for the longest time. Maybe he would actually explain it one time. Dave really confused him sometimes. After all, they were aliens. The dumb comment definitely had gotten to his so called "think factory" however. Making him soon blush with his somewhat thought through reply. He looked down at the ground a bit flustered from everything so far. But at the same time wanting to avoid embarrassment.

"Props, dude. You didn't cuss me out this time." the smirk melted into a smile again, and he found himself grinning in amusement. The troll was just too cute to handle sometimes, especially when he was blushing like that."Although, you looking at the ground instead of me kinda proves my point." He held his hands up in mock surrender. "Just saying."

Karkat remained quiet not knowing what to say. Strider had won like always. Maybe he should confess about his red feelings? He was trying to hide his blush currently looking rather dumb. He took a step forward pushed his shoulders back and said "Strider. I-I think I would like more of the Strider." He was blushing a bright red now. "As, in I have red feelings for you..." He was looking back down at the ground now.

Dave stayed silent, his brain instantly going into panic mode. Okay, he thought. He just had to take him one step at a time. Red feelings, those were the romantic ones, right? Those were the feelings Kanaya described of having for Rose, the words Terezi had used for him back in the day. So Karkat... liked him? That was his best bet. And he liked Karkat too, if he was forcing himself to be honest, so the conclusion of what to do next was only logical. It was just getting to it in a straightforward way that would be an obstacle to his emotionally constipated mind. He just had to stay calm, stay cool. Keep it short and to the point. "Red feelings are all that romantic stuff, right? Your troll term for all that boyfriend-girlfriend business?"

Oh Jegus... What had he just done? This would start a whole shit pile of everything he had worked for. Dave didn't look as flustered as he did, meaning he probably didn't feel the same way. This was a really bad mistake. A really bad one... He took a breath trying not to go into all out panic. Dave probably didn't even know what those were. Maybe he still had time to fix this, no Terezi had those feelings for him once. He had been here too long. He definitely knew what they meant."Yeah, that's correct... One of us explained this to you right?"

"I mean, yeah, Terezi gave me a pretty decent briefing on it when we, well..." he cleared his throat, "Anyway, you're saying you feel, um, all romantic and shit. For me. That's kinda the vibe I'm getting here, right? Like, am I reading this whole situation, right? Cause if not that'd be embarrassing as hell, man." All he had to do was keep talking. The more he talked, the less he had to actually think about his own feelings. It was a foolproof plan.

Dave was starting to ramble again. A good sign to him. He looked up tag cool kid that was currently rambling on about red feelings. "Yes, Dave I feel red for you and if you could stop your non cool kid rambling for a minute to answer my question. Do you happen to feel the same way? I know you're a stoic prick and all but..." It looks like Dave's rambling was contagious. He overall just wanted straight forward answer simply so he could start to clean this whole shit show up as soon as possible.

"I mean, like, yeah." He said shortly, holding himself back from saying much else. At this point, it was probably better to let the issue at hand run its course, rather than stalling for time and possibly causing more of a stir. "I'm kinda surprised you didn't notice before. Cause like, I thought I was being obvious as hell." It was true. As much as he liked to downplay his own feelings, they ended up showing through one way or another whether it be through sneaking glances at the troll or showing genuine emotion every once in a while.

"I didn't know, you humans are so confusing sometimes. With your "irony" and "sarcasm." I am just glad you feel the same." He remembered a few things Dave did that showed his red feelings toward him. He was blushing worse now. Dave just really got to him sometimes. He just wanted to kiss him already and end this whole thing.

"Your face is all red." He remarked, voice a little quieter than usual. Though, judging by the temperature of his own face, Dave probably wasn't doing much better. The reciprocation of feelings wasn't unwelcome, per say, but the prospect of what to do after worried him much more. What were they supposed to do now? Kiss? Go on a date? Just leave and pretend it never happened?

"I- yeah..." He ran the actions through his head. There weren't many, he didn't know if he had the courage or not but...

Karkat took a step closer to him feeling Dave's breath against him. He looked up into the endless black of his shades. He gathered himself and kissed Dave Strider. The warmth he felt when he kissed him was immense. The kiss was soft and only lasted a few seconds before he managed to pull away, instantly regretting it.

Dave's eyes widened underneath his shades, brain going into panic mode. This was happening, and this was happening /now/ and he should probably respond before Karkat got the wrong idea about his lack of reciprocation.

Karkat pulled back just as Dave reached his arms out to pull him closer, and Dave felt his heart sink. He hadn't responded fast enough. Although, the knowledge that Karkat actually wanted to kiss him was most definitely welcome.

"Uh, why'd you stop?" Dave asked, trying to keep himself from pouting.

"I-I didn't know you would like it." He looked at Dave even with his shades on and trying to be smooth, he could tell Dave wanted more. "I could do some more if you want." He gets closer to Dave. Almost touching his face.

Karkat was more confident this time, knowing Dave liked it. So, he wasn't shaking as much as the first time. But he was blushing just as badly.

Dave's eyes widened in surprise once he realizes that, yeah, maybe Karkat would kiss him again, and a smirk flashed across his face when he realized his position. He grabbed Karkat by his waist and turned them around, so the troll had his back against the wall. "You're blushing." He murmured, reaching up to cup his jaw.

"I-I..." Dave moving him into the wall made Karkat know he felt the same way. His touch was warm and made him shiver a bit. "Dave, I-I want you..." He felt so weak and defenseless against the wall. Dave's hands on his waist already made him want to kiss him again. But he wanted Dave to make the first move this time. Plus, he didn't have a clue what he was supposed to do next.

Dave smirked hearing the weakness in Karkat's voice. "Yeah? Well let me see what I can do about that." He pressed his lips to Karkat once more, before deepening the kiss after a few seconds. Dave cautiously slipped his tongue into the kiss as his and battled Karkat's for dominance which of course he won.

Karkat wasn't used to this at all, however he wasn't complaining. Although all this human accustom shit was new to him, he wasn't afraid of it. Okay maybe the blushing mess he was with Dave was saying otherwise but, Karkat hungrily wanted more from Dave. He held Dave close to him, digging a hand into Dave's matted blonde hair. Karkat couldn't help but take in Dave's scent, hoping he wouldn't come off as weird.

Dave pulled away after what seemed like forever, however a Strider of course is not satisfied ever. He kissed down Karkat's neck, almost immediately as his lips hit the sensitive skin, Karkat let out a yelp of surprise. Dave smirked as he started to lick, suck and eventually bite gently. Although it wasn't difficult to have won karkat over, Dave felt a rush of confidence pour through him.

At this point Karkat was a whining, whimpering and panting mess. He was completely over stimulated by Dave. "D-Dave, shouldn't we do this n-not in the hallway?"

He hoped Dave would come to his senses, although both of them were pretty worked up by now.

Dave stared at Karkat with an intriguing glance, good thing he always wore those shades. "I don't know..." He shrugged, a bit. "Can you keep quiet?" He hadn't really done anything like this before, despite being a Strider.

Karkat's blushing somehow managed to get worse than it already was. "I-I can keep quiet, but-" It wasn't long before Dave had cut Karkat off mid-sentence by a hard bite to his neck, he whined, and Dave put a finger to his lips to silence him. Karkat nodded already submitting to him, and willing to do pretty much anything for Dave.

Dave pulled away almost entirely from Karkat and simply took one of Karkat's hands. "Come on let's head to my room. We won't have to worry about you being loud there." They walked quickly down the hallway, Dave's room wasn't all that far. Nobody was around luckily, as he led Karkat inside, shutting the door behind them. He didn't plan to do anything sexually for now with Karkat, after all he didn't necessarily want to figure out Karkat's alien junk at the moment. He sat on the bed with Karkat close to his waist.

Karkat was still a bit shocked by everything, unable to believe everything that had just happened. He laid down on Dave's lap, and it wasn't long before he was purring slightly.

Dave wanted to say something but stopped himself and focused on how cute the moment was. He gently played with Karkat's hair, before hearing slight snores come from his new adorable alien boyfriend. "Must have gotten you a bit tired" He spoke softly, and close to Karkat's ear. He cuddled up close to Karkat, holding him to his chest. As they both drifted off, feeling the warmth and actual happiness of each other.


End file.
